The Ties that Bond Us
by no-kami
Summary: A collection of one shot or two shot (sometimes three shot if I feel like it) set in Fire Emblem: Awakening that will vary in ratings and parings. It is set to M automatically just to be safe.
1. Letter To My Love (Ricken X Maribelle)

**Hello people I'm working on a new Fire Emblem Story or rather stories since these are all one shots that take place in Awakening, also Halo: Understanding chapter 2 is still underway I'm rewriting it since I had to change PC's and couldn't get the date transferred yet. so the plot of this of one shots is basically a series of letters between Ricken and Maribelle while the two were apart and then it continues afterwards...well you'll see just read. **

**Fire Emblem is the product of Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please enjoy and do review and favorite**

* * *

Ricken smiled slightly as he looked at a small letter, he was glad to finally get the latest letter from his beloved Maribelle. he detected a slight scent from it most likely the perfume that she wore. breaking the small wax seal he began to read the letter

_ Dear Ricken _

_ How are you my love? I miss you greatly I wished that Miriel and Lon'qu hadn't requested you for this expedition, the house is rather lonely without you. But it's not all sadness I've got good news I'm with child my love. I hope you can return before our Brady's birth_

_ With Love, you're dearest Maribelle_

_PS. Do try to get more sleep, Miriel told me you had been hit with a bout of insomnia. _

Ricken smiled at the letter, he was going to be a father finally ever since Luciana returned from the future with his future son in tow he had become anxious to see his child born. Now here he was almost three years since the defeat of Grima and he was soon to become a parent. filled with a new vigor he began to pin a letter to Maribelle conveying his new-found excitement for the revelation.

Several weeks passed until Maribelle received the letter she was enjoying afternoon tea when a currier had passed giving her the letter, it had Rickens house insignia on a wax seal. she carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_ Dear Maribelle _

_I'm filled with so much excitement that I can barely contain myself, I wish to see you so much to hold you and to watch our child grow within you but alas I am here far away but do not fret my love I expect to be back within the next two months. Do try to take care of yourself and be safe._

_ With love Yours forever Ricken_

_PS. Be sure to tell Brady (the one from the future) to not get jealous of himself_

Maribelle let out a slight laugh as she finished the last part of the letter she looked to her side to see Brady talking to his wife Kjelle, she had yet to tell him of her pregnancy hoping to tell him when Ricken returned. The weeks passed and as Maribelles pregnancy became more pronounced she eventually sat down her son from the future and told him of the news.

"Well Brady as you can see, I'm pregnant with well...you ." she spoke as she glanced at her slightly large belly.

"Yeah I figured after you started eating more food then-ah!" he began but was hit with a parasol in the head and never finished his thought.

"Now Brady that's rude, but yes as you so bluntly put it I hope that you won't see your younger self as a competition for your father and I's attention." Brady then gave her a rather strange look and began to laugh causing Maribelle to give him a somewhat crocked smile.

"Gods ma did dad make you say that?" he said whipping a tear from his eye she nodded and he began to laugh again this time she joined in with him.

"Um am I interrupting something?" the two heard a familiar voice rang from the houses entrance his a man of a slightly smaller height entered hair was red and it had a slight cowlick to it.

"Ricken!" Maribelle yelled in both surprise and glee as she ran towards her husband and gave him as big a hug she could muster without risking the child inside her.

"It's so good to see you love." she spoke as she released him from her embrace.

"Hey old-timer." Brady spoke as he gave his father a hug, the rest of the day was spent hearing Ricken retell his time with Miriel and Lon'qu during their expedition. As more months passed and Maribelles due date draw closer and closer the two became closer in a sense preparing for the new life that they were bringing into the world. One night during the sixth month of her pregnancy Maribelle asked a question that caught Ricken off guard, the two were preparing to head to bed when she sprung it on him.

"Ricken do you ever worry that we might be bad parents?" Ricken smiled walked up to Maribelle and gently placed his forehead to hers.

"Sometimes, it's always there in the back of my head nagging but I always push it aside."

"How?" she asked

"I just look at you and know that if I ever slip that you'll be there to help me and I'll do the same for you My love." he then placed his lips gently upon hers, only a fraction of a second but it was enough to reassure her.

"Now, let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Maribelle nodded and the two then headed off to bed in preparation for the days ahead.

** End Of Part 1**

* * *

**Yeah Sorry about that but I wanted this to be a two-parter so any way I hope you guys do like this and please do review and what not. also sorry for any grammar mistakes I still don't have an editor**


	2. Letter To my Love (RickenxMaribelle) pt2

**And now to Part two of this story please enjoy and remember reviews keep me writing so do that...like now, like stop reading and just do it! (Just kidding do it after you read or before I'm not the "Man" I can't control you.) **

**Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Studios.**

* * *

Ricken yawned lightly as he was woken by the rays of the morning sun, glancing to his side he noticed that Maribelle was still sleeping soundly, he slowly snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her belly.

"Sometimes I wish I could just stay like this with you forever" he whispered softly into her ears, this caused her to mumble his name in her sleep, this made him happier than he had been in the last few days, as he cuddled closer to her he began to reminisce of the first time he ever laid eyes on Maribelle. It was a few days after he was officially inducted into the Shepherds Lissa was busy introducing him to some of the members.

"And that's Sumia, she's a bit of a klutz and this is my best friend in the world Maribelle." he looked at the woman girl and his hear nearly skipped a beat, she had blonde hair that was done in pigtails and her figure made his jaw nearly drop. If it weren't for Lissa snapping him out of his daze he might have stared at her.

he was snapped out of his memories by Maribelles sudden movements, reluctantly releasing his hold on her he decided to go take a bath and prepare breakfast for the both of them, when he had finished he had noticed Maribelle finally make it to the dining area in her dressing gown.

"Hello dear did you sleep well?" he asked laying down a plate on the table she simply gave him a nod in approval. After eating breakfast the two boarded a carriage bound for Maribelles father's house to spend the rest of her gestation period and have a more easy access of the family midwife. upon arriving they were greeted by Maribelles parents The Duke and Duchess of Themis.  
"Father , mother it's good to see you." Maribelle spoke as she exited the carriage and gave was scooped into a large group hug instigated by her parents.

"It's been too long dear, I hope you and Ricken fount the ride here pleasant?" her mother asked as she released her daughter from her grip.

"Yes it has been a long time and now you come back to me pregnant." her father joked.

"Well it's good to know I've been missed." Maribelle commented, her parents then ushered them into the manner and showed them the room that they would be staying in for the next three months. as the weeks went on and Maribelles due date grew closer and closer the two saw themselves getting more and more excited for the eventual day when their son would be born. then one day during her eight month Ricken went looking for his wife in hopes of surprising her with a new necklace he bought while in the market that day.

"Hmm I wonder where she might have gotten to?" he asked until he heard a large scream that sounded similar to Maribelles resonate from a room near him, rushing to see what the commotion was he burst through the door to see Maribelle hunched over in the family library.

"Ricken, ugh get father tell him to bring the midwife." she spoke as she tried her best to walk.

"Are you sure I could help if-"

"Ricken, go NOW!" she yelled, Ricken ran as fast as he could to find his father-in-law. Rearing around a corner he ran headfirst into his father which sent Ricken flatly on his rump.

"Whoa boy slow down where's the fire magic?!" The duke spoke

"Maribelle, baby, midwife!" Ricken yelled frantically trying his best to convey what was going on

"Now Ricken slow down and speak calmly." Ricken then took a deep breath to clear his mind and spoke.

"Maribelles giving birth and we need to get the midwife to her right now!" he yelled loud enough to where it echoed throughout the halls of the manor, this in turn caused her father to grab Ricken by the collar.

"Where is she and why did you leave her!" he yelled at Ricken.

"Library and she told me to find you!" The duke released him and went off to fetch the midwife but not before telling Ricken to return to Maribelle and get her to the bedroom they shared., returning to the library he saw Maribelle trying her best to stay still as a contraction surged through her body. Ricken picked her up and hurried as carefully as he could to their bedroom were the midwife was waiting for them.

The hours passed and Ricken did his best to comfort his wife, whether this be stroking her hand or offering a comforting word. Then at the break of dawn a crying baby Brady was born. wrapped in a blanket the new parents looked at the child they brought into the world faces full of smiles

"Our little Brady, our little bundle of joy." Ricken said as he looked at his newborn baby son, his eyes full of tears at the sheer joy of the satiation

"Ricken please don't cry otherwise you might get me started." she said in attempt to stick to her high-born status but soon her eyes swelled with tears of joy, here in her arms her son, her pride and joy.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this Chapter and the first complete story of this sorry if it felt a bit rushed at the end I was kind of trying to avoid writing a pregnancy story since those never turn out well for me (curse you not understating pregnancies or the like) but any way so yeah do review and expect another chapter in a few more days once I finally finish Halo: Understanding chapter two.-DFTBA (I always wanted to use that) (also Fun fact the title of this entire series is based on some lyrics from the Bastille song Bad Blood.)**


	3. Cold Nights (Lon'qu X Miriel-M Rated )

**Alright part two of the first story done I hope you guys like these things and now I'm going to make a one shot and I hope you guys like it this one deals with one of my favorite pairs in the game Miriel and Lon'qu now watch as I try to write a sex scene and not screw it up(but that is a given.)**

**Fire Emblem is the product of Nintendo and Intelligent Studios.**

* * *

Snow storms where a common thing in Ferox, it seemed that the country was always caught in some kind of blizzard or other type of winter storm. So it's with not surprise that during these kinds of days many of its residents rather than brave the harshness of the weather stayed in, amongst them where A sword master named Lon'qu and a mage named Miriel. The two were mostly sitting around the fire in their house.

"My this weather gets more and more deplorable" Miriel stated as she placed another log into the fire, the two had hadn't had much to do that day they had already trained for hours on end and had already eaten and so now nothing was left but to wait until the gentile embrace of sleep took them. it's during this waiting period that Miriel thought of a way to make the situation more exciting. Her actions at first were subtle, first she edged closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Then her actions began to take more of an assertive feel, it started when she kissed him by surprise, deepening the kiss she pushed him onto his back and began to work at undoing his shirt.

"I see someone is excited today." she commented on the obvious erection poking her as she straddled him, she removed her robe letting it fall behind her and she slowly started to grind her hips against his member. Feeling the moistness in her region she began to remove her trousers and started to work on his. the two now mostly nude save for Miriel's undershirt and Lon'qu's unbuttoned shirt pressed their lips together.

Miriel let out a small moan as she felt Lon'qu prod her entrance, the constant teasing of nearly placing it in and pulling it out was driving her mad.

"Please, dear I wish you would not do that." she said her heart racing more and more with excitement for the inevitable.

"...Very well." Lon'qu said as he fully impaled Miriel onto him causing her to let out a louder yell as ecstasy filled her. raising herself only slightly she thin brought herself down sending more waves of pleaser between the two of them. The process started out slow with the Miriel bouncing up and down in small intervals but as the two continued she gained more and more momentum, bringing themselves closer and closer to the edge of climax. sensing this Lon'qu decided to change the position without warning causing Miriel to let out a yelp in surprise as he grabbed her hips and removed her from himself

"Sorry." he apologized as he placed Miriel on her back and reentered her, fastening his pace he was hoping to get her to climax before he did, but this was proving easier said than done due to the mass of noises she made that during their sessions had a way of making him a lot more...feral. His movements became more and more rough causing her to moan out in a mix of slight pain and pleaser. He then heard her cry out and her walls became tight around his member, as she rode out her orgasm he began to speed up in hopes of climaxing soon. After a few more thrusts he felt himself go as he unloaded his seed into her. The two looked each other in the eye smiles on their face, noticing that the fire was nearly dim the two decided that it was best they clean up and head to bed for the night. A few weeks passed and one day Miriel came up to Lon'qu during one of his meeting with the Khans of Ferox, taking a minute to excuse himself from the meeting the two stepped outside.

"Is something wrong?" Lon'qu asked as he tried to figure out what the interruption was he noticed she had a smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, on the contrary I have wonderful news." she said her voice a slight bit more chipper than usual.

"...Go on?" He replied

"I have come to the conclusion I am with child." What happened next surprised Miriel the most while she expected him to take the news well she didn't expect him to run pick her up and spin her around his the largest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

"My I've never seen you this enthusiastic." she spoke as he placed her down, noticing this he rubbed his the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I..have to get back to the meeting I'll see you when it's done." he spoke as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Through most of the meeting he could barely keep his mind on the two khans as his mind was to occupied on the recent news, all he knew is that the next nine months were going to be interesting.

* * *

**Alright that's done I hate writing sex scenes I never can get them to seem natural but that's done and so yeah I hope you guys enjoy this is probably going to be one of my more bad chapters since like I said I hate doing sex scenes, but review and do favorite. Look for the next chapter in a few more days. **


	4. Out Of my League (Cordelia x Henry)

**Sorry about the lack of updates but school has precedence over a lot of what I do but thankfully I'm done with school and so I can spend more time writing. Anyway this chapter deals with one of my favorite pairings in Awakening and that's Henry x Cordelia so without further ado enjoy this writing **

**Fire Emblem is the product of intelligent studios and Nintendo.**

* * *

"Well let's hope this ends well." Cordelia spoke to her husband Henry as they walked towards her parents house. The two having neglected to bring them to their wedding(as well as Henrys parents but the less said about them the better) and so when the news reached them that their only daughter had been married during the Grima incident they hoped to meet the man who took their little girls fancy, this was either going to be a grand evening or something that would rival their wedding night in terms of awkwardness but with less payoff.

Reaching the door of her parents abode she made three carful knocks and she heard a voice on the other side.

"Coming!" it was her mother, the door opened to reveal a petit woman in her early forties who had Cordelia's signature red hair and some of her more prominent features.

"Cordelia, dear it's so good to see you." her mother spoke as she enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"It's good to see you too mother." Cordelia replied returning the hug, her mother looked behind her and noticed the smiling white haired dark mage and this raised a few eyebrows.

"So dear who's this mystery man?" Her mother asked as the two pulled away from their embrace, Cordelia smiled and stood closer to her husband and took his hands into hers.

"Mother this is my husband Henry." She spoke as she gave a large smile that rivaled Henry's.

"Well it's good to finally meet the man who snagged my daughters heart, now come on in I'm just getting dinner started." her mother replied as she led the two into the house. The abode was a rather homely place, it radiated with a kind of loving warmth.

"Hello father." Cordelia spoke as she hugged her father tightly.

"It's good to see you dear." her father spoke as he returned the hug when the two parted he noticed Henry who gave him a friendly wave and a large smile.

"Hmm, So who is this young man?" Her father asked as he walked over to Henry and looked him over, this made Henry stiffen up slightly he was not one to like being heavily inspected. Remaining stiff Henry nearly fell over when his father in law patted him on the back and laughed.

"Just kidding, so tell me son what's your name?" Cordelias father inquired.

"H-Henry, sir." he spoke as quickly as he could to mask the slight stutter he had this caused him to let out another laugh.

"Well Henry welcome to the family." Cordelias father then held out his hand which Henry reluctantly took and shook. Soon the family was ushered into the dining room, after setting the plates down the group was ready to eat.

"So Henry where are you from?" Cordelias mother asked as she walked out of the kitchen and into the dining area, and began laying down the food onto the plates.

"I'm from Plegia." Henry replied,

"Hmm, so tell me Henry how did you first meet our lovely little girl?" Cordelias father asked.

"Well it was during the war with Valm I helped the Sheppard's deal with a Risen ambush. and we happened to be paired up to fight." Henry replied this made Cordelias father more curios on the situation of his daughters courtship with the dark mage.

"So tell me dear what was it about Henry that made you fall for him?" Cordelias mother asked her daughter.

"His personality, Henrys always so nice to everyone." Cordelia stated, after what seemed like a million questions they had finished dinner. Cordelia and Henry now in her old room where preparing for bed discussing the nights events.

"Well it seems my parents like you." Cordelia spoke as she pulled a brush through her hair, Henry looked over at his wife and let out a sigh.

"I guess." Henry replied, noticing her husband's usually cheery demeanor gone she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into an embrace similar to the one when they first became a couple.

"Come on is that the way the man who smiles like there's no tomorrow supposed to act." Cordelia then placed her forehead to his.

"Sorry it's just I don't think your parents like me." Henry spoke up.

"Well my father's just a hard man to get through, but my mom likes you." Cordelia spoke as she removed herself from the embrace of her husband, "But give it time I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually." She finished and went towards the bed Henry following, while the day was over the time they were their was yet to end maybe Henry hoped in the week he was their they would come to see him as worthy of being joined to their daughter. But another more pressing matter on his mind was how was he going to drop a bigger bombshell on them that their pride and joy was expecting a pride and joy herself...this was going to be the death of him.

** End of Part One**

* * *

**So that was interesting, I'm noticing I'm doing a lot of stories dealing with pregnancy, I have no idea what that says about me, but I don't plan to look to far into it at least with this paring that's a given since their ending says they had a new born daughter. Any way I hope you guys enjoyed part one and I do plan to get much more done with this story so yeah DFTBA.( Also can anyone give me ideas for a name for Cordelias mom and dads name?)**


End file.
